Replaceable tool holders are well known in the art for use in cross slides, feedout heads, adapters for machines, machine slides and turrets.
Replaceable insert cartridges are frequently employed with the cartridge mounted on an adapter block such as used for feedout heads on cross slides, the base for the cartridge may be directly mounted on the cross slide or other tool but in some cases it may be desirable to provide quick change block tooling as where the insert cartridge is mounted on a quickly replaceable block. Prior art versions are commercially available and known in the art under the trade names "Sandvik MTS", Modco "Floating Wedge" Connection, Komet ABS, and Modco "H" lock as illustrated in available sales publications.